


Eyes That Control

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Groping, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A boy makes a deal that gives him supernatural powers





	

My name is Frederic.

I'm a normal guy. Fair skin, white hair, red eyes...

I was born in a normal family, with normal mother and mother.

I'm adopted, but I don't care a lot about my origins.

I was a normal kid, I swear. I just liked to look at girl's panties. And steal them. And piss on them, then throw them at the windows of her houses to see if they would recognize them and pick them up.

When I was 12, aside of school matters, my favourite hobby was groping.

Many girls rejected me the hard way.

One didn't. Her name was Giselle.

Green hair, red eyes, and a deliciously, very big chest for her age, I think it was a E cup.

But there was something Giselle wanted from me I didn't like. Fidelity.

I was grunting to myself in my bed, thinking if those boobs were worthy it.

I bit the skin under my mouth so hard it bled.

Then he appeared.

His name was Cain.

He was a dark figure, a hunchback creature with a golem-like head and red eyes.

He said what I could give to him, and what he could give to me.

And I didn't mind.

He gave me eyes that allowed me to make people do and remember what I wanted from them.

And I put it to a very good use, indeed.

* * *

Sometimes, when I get bored, I walk by the night and pick up girls.

I'm not single though. Giselle is still my girlfriend but, the girls I pick up not ever remember me.

But I'm not interested at them in the moment. No.

There's an obstacle in my way and I need to get rid of it.

And that obstacle is the father of my girlfriend.

He is annoying. Simple like that.

I can change many things, but I can't change the personality of a person.

And his personality annoys me. He dared to scream at me when he saw me groping his daughter in the corridor of his house.

I could make him kill himself very easily, but that's not how I want.

I want him to die as himself, and die in the hands of the person he least expects.

And that I don't would bother in putting into jail, of course. Giselle is too...precious to me. At least her body is.

I chose my scapegoat.

And I'm seeing it just across the street.

"Oh, lady Ninette, nice to see you here."

Her purple hair wore in a tight bun, my mother-in-law(for a certain definition, I was only the boyfriend of her daughter, yet), looked almost like a teenager sometimes. A six and half foot tall teenager ashamed of her size. Her pink eyes shined with an innocence that made me sometimes wonder if my girlfriend was really her daughter.

She laughs a little and the silence is installed for a few seconds between us, and she begins to feel something behind my trickster smile.

"Hum, you're up to something, aren't you Frederic?"

"Hum yes, but I can only say it to your ear."

Almost like an excited schoolgirl, Ninette put her ears on the height of my mouth.

I think she really likes me. I just wished she liked me enough to make what I'm going to make her do without the need of an order.

* * *

Demons often need bloody sacrifices if people aren't giving their souls to them.

I'm not dumb to give my own soul, though I do wonder if I'm going to hell anyway by doing such wicked things. What is the difference between selling you soul and just being plain evil? I have no idea.

Thankfully, Cain allowed me to choose what kind of sacrifice I would do. I would hate to kill beautiful virgins or cute little children or babies.

Usually, I make a ugly as sin girl kill herself in the middle of the dinner with her family.

The authorities already call it an epidemic and are making ridiculous "face positivity" ads. Things simply don't work like that and at least one right-wing humorist said that this is an over-simplification of the problem and the girls probably had personal reasons to kill themselves.

Some people are too clever for their own good. That guy already lost his job.

But let's focus at the dad of my girlfriend, shall we? Or at least his death.

I made Ninette kill him. Relatively easy with a butcher knife.

While she was preparing breakfast.

I have no idea in how she reacted to finding herself immersed in a pool of blood while wearing an apron, but girls covered in blood do excite me a lot. The thinking that is the same girl that fed and raised my beautiful Giselle is even better.

Her amnesia was a good enough defence, and her genital wounds(yes, I made her do that to himself, maybe because I thought it would help her in getting out of the jail) made the police think that lord Philippe tried to rape her.

She was deemed mentally unstable anyway thanks to her disproportional response, and sent to a judiciary asylum.

Giselle and I were both 16 when it happened. My parents semi-adopted her, and she slept on my room...for a very long time.

Giselle cried rivers on my chest on the following day, and basically begged me to take her virginity inside my own room. A twisted way of taking away her sorrow.

I did it. Chaining herself to me made me feel more powerful than ever. I looked forward to the breaking part.

But to my surprise, Cain appeared after she fell asleep and said he didn't need more sacrifices. That Giselle's soul was enough, and that in that moment she could give her soul to Cain through me and in her unconscious self would accept it.

He said I don't would need to pay with any other sacrifice any more. I accepted.

* * *

Six years later, Ninette came back from the asylum.

She didn't smile any more.

Her doctor recommended the rural air to keep her calm.

My oldest mother had connections that allowed us to live in a rural house, and Giselle thought the air was perfect...to conceive a child.

We fucked like animals every night next to her mother's room and, honestly, I felt a little uncomfortable.

Sometimes I wonder if it was regret, or because I was shocked of how much Giselle changed in the absence of her parents.

Or maybe was my deal with Cain that...changed her into something else?

Then one day, Giselle was feeling a little sick and said to me she was going to sleep earlier.

Seeing an window of opportunity, I filled a cup with water, put some sleeping pills on it, and made Giselle drink.

I kissed her forehead and decided to abuse my, now by paper, mother-in-law.

She was looking at the stars on the outside.

Her hair was dishevelled, and her look of despair made the scenario look like a melancholic painting.

Since she returned, she only spoke laconically, and often I saw she wished to cry.

But she didn't, probably because she didn't thought she was worthy it. She didn't think she had the right to be sad.

She was wearing jeans and a heavy white sweater, probably because of the cold air, but that didn't stop me of slapping her ass, making her turn towards me.

She spoke stoically, but weakly, trying to repel me.

"Please, stop with that. I..."

She felt a little dizzy and almost fell, but I caught her.

She then began to cry.

"I don't want to hurt you...Like I...Please"

I was surprised. I thought she was going to repeal me for my advances, not because of her husband's murder.

"Ninette, you..."

"I don't know why I did it, but I don't wanna to..."

She put her hands on her head. I think she was feeling a headache.

"You...Because of you..."

I was scared to death. I thought she was going to remember my orders.

"I killed my husband because I wanted you, didn't I?" she said looking straight at me.

I was shocked at that moment, but now I realize.

There is something that makes mind control more powerful accord with the books I read. Something about stimulating secret desires.

She always talked so politely towards me...I was too concentrated on her daughter's thighs to realize...

She turned to me, her eyes cold like hell.

"Well..." she said, well more loudly and determined. "If I did my work, then it's time to reap the benefits."

She jumped over me and we kissed on the ground.

I could feel her heart beating against me. I could feel the passion on her tongue.

Before I realized, my pants were down and she was smashing her pussy against my cock, riding me desperately.

My eyes were mostly closed but, when I opened them, her eyes were closed but tears rolled over her face, her face full with angst, as sadness and pleasure mixed in a pool.

The rain softly began to fall over us but, instead of stopping, she took off her sweater and, to my surprise, there was no bra under it.

Her boobs bounced over the rain, and I felt embraced by the angels.

But after the orgasm and she fell on top of me, and we both slept on the grass, my dreams were nothing but red nightmares.

Blood, guts and red meat were everywhere, covering the walls of reality.

Hundreds of corpses everywhere. Some had weird shapes, I think some weren't human but, at the same, I could feel they were human in mind.

I walked between them, and I felt guilt. Extreme guilt. Like I was the one who killed them.

Because they had souls.

As I looked around, I finally saw her.

Giselle wearing the same black mini dress of the night I took her virginity, her eyes shining with a red light. She was squatting and her hand was penetrating the corpse of a decapitated corpse of a teenager girl with brown skin wearing a green police uniform.

I saw Cain and despite having no mouth, the dark demon smiled with his shining red eyes, and his thoughts reverberated inside into my mind.

"Her soul is hollow now. I consumed it."


End file.
